Petición 00
by Solitudely
Summary: ¿Qué peticiones podría tener Inglaterra?, se preguntaba Alfred mientras éste escribía sus deseos en un papel ¿quizá hacerlo más seguido?...no, ese era suyo. ¿Entonces cuales eran sus exigencias? ¿y cual era aquella petición que se negaba a decirle?


Y se me van acabando las historias de un capitulo! D:. Bien…aquí este fic, como siempre espero que le guste ¿aunque sea un poquito? Con eso me basta para estar feliz.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Advertencia:** Exigencias, deseos. Pequeños ámbitos sexuales (No creo que sea de advertencia pero siempre pongo algo, es el poder de la costumbre.)

* * *

Alfred decidió como una persona mega-buena y considerada hacer que su amante Arthur escribiera unas cuantas peticiones para él en cuanto a su relación ¡lo que sea!, además quería ser el mejor del mundo para éste, quería ser perfecto para él, ¿entonces? ¿de qué se quejaría el británico?. América se creía tan perfecto que más de una o dos no podría poner el británico. Pero al final, no fue así…tampoco era una carta como las de algunos niños para Papa Noel, pero tampoco eran dos o tres.

Termino de escribir y se las paso al norteamericano yéndose al lugar más oscuro que pudiera encontrar o el más oculto para no ver la reacción de Alfred al leer algunas cosas.

**Petición 01**

_"Deseo que no discutamos tan seguido."_

Dime Alfred, ¿cuántas veces crees que hemos discutido hoy? ¿una? ¿dos? ¿tres? ¿veinte quizá?. Talvez no lo notes, pero me aburro de eso como cualquier ser pensante. Somos am-amantes, sí, eso... ¿así que porque tenemos que aún hoy llevarnos así?. Sé muy bien que no podemos vivir sin discutir, sería algo ilógico afirmar algo como eso. Pero únicamente deseo que sea un poco menos, en el fondo me duele enojarme contigo.

**Petición 02**

_"Deseo que no seas siempre el héroe." _

Siempre el héroe, ¡siempre!. Vamos América, sé que te gusta serlo…me enamo-re de ti tal y como eres pero no le pongas más drama a una situación para serlo ya que si me caigo en una junta y se me caen algunos papeles, ¿crees que es para que me lleves al hospital? ¿para que me internes de gravedad? ¿para que me pongas 6 kilos de vendaje en el cuerpo porque me tropecé con una indefensa hormiga cabezona?, y te lo digo por que ya lo has hecho.

**Petición 03**

_"Deseo que no te rías de mis hadas."_

Entiendo que no creas en ellas, aunque quiero reafirmar que existen, aun a pesar de que **sí existen **comprendo tu opinión si deseas verlo así pero… ¿por qué te ríes de ellas? ¡no tienes derecho!, si no dices algo bueno simplemente no digas nada. Ah por cierto, cuando quieras hacer ejem…"eso"…ejem, trata de escucharme si no quiero en algún lugar en especial, pueden estar ellas presentes u otros de mis amigos.

**Petición 04**

"Deseo que nunca seas como Francia."

Jamás ¿oíste? ¡jamás!. Ya te estás pasando un poquito de la raya…, está bien que me quieras, que me beses, que me toques, ¡pero en lugares íntimos!, no en plena junta mientras doy algún discurso…me pone nervioso idiota, sabes que me avergüenzo e igual lo haces. Y tampoco soy una maquina sexual, tengo limites.

**Petición 05**

_"Deseo que me animes cuando me veas triste."_

Espabila ¿bien?, no tengo que llorar, gritar o quejarme para demostrar mi pena y lo sabes. Cuando veas eso…yo hem…me gustaría que bueno tú…me animaras un poco ¿entiendes?. No te pido un baile o una ceremonia, tan sólo un abrazo me basta o algo por…por el estilo.

**Petición 06**

_"Deseo que no critiques tanto mi comida." _

¿Adefesio viviente? ¿pelusa de gato? ¿cosa rara? ¿monstruosidad? ¿gelatina quemada?, por no decir más de los crueles apodos que sueles ponerle a mi comida. ¿Quieres que lo acepte? ¡bien! No soy un chef gourmet…pero me gusta cocinar para ti, sí, como escuchaste idiota !disfruto cocinar para ti!, y si quieres insultar mi comida no lo hagas tan duro, una critica positiva nunca mato a nadie.

**Petición 07**

_"Deseo que me detengas cuando te ofrezco beber."_

Tengo que aceptarlo, lo que tengo con la bebida no es sano. ¿Pero que haces tú?, sé que tratas de evitarlo, pero si es necesario amárrame ¡enserio amárrame!...y que no te seduzca…, ¡por nada del mundo te dejes seducir por mí en ese estado! Por que si es así en la mañana habremos terminado haciéndolo y yo no me acordare de nada y me culpare de ello y por no poder recordarl- ¡digo! No es como si yo quisiera recordarlo… ¡tú me entiendes y punto!. Sólo no me dejes tomar en exceso…

**Petición 08**

_"Deseo razonar con un adulto, no con Peter Pan."_

Alardeas de ser un adulto, y lo acepto, mi pequeño creció para convertirse en un gran hombre…en ti Alfred. Sin embargo, ser adulto no es sólo medir más…más incluso que yo, o sea, si eres más grande que yo no es porque seas más maduro. Tampoco que te conviertas en un tipo maduro en el ámbito sexual te hace maduro, es saber afrontar las cosas como son, decirlas a la cara, no evitarlas y tener una conversación si hay problemas, no irte a encerrar a la pieza, mandarle mensaje a todos tus contactos diciendo lo cruel, malo, despiadado, poco romántico, estirado que soy yo ¿bien? .

**_Petición 09_**

_"Deseo que no me interrumpas cuando quiero decir algo."_

Mira, muchas de la veces en que he querido decir algo una vocecita viene y me interrumpe, ¿para qué?, ¿te acuerdas la vez que interrumpiste mi regulador de economía para decir que la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo no tenía doble queso? ¿y que te habían estafado? ¡y que luego todo el mundo empezó a hablar sobre la terrible perdida de la rebanada de queso de tu hamburguesa!...mientras mi plan regulador era ignorado completamente. Yo te dejo dar tu opinión, sé que te critico…pero espero hasta que termines de dar tu idea para pisoteártela, trata de hacer lo mismo por mí.

**Petición 10**

_"Deseo que comas un poco menos de helado."_

Todos los días calurosos con los helados, no tengo nada personal contra ellos, el problema es que como necesitas muchos en aquella época me pasas exigiendo a mí cuando se te acaban ¡y yo no tengo tantos!, además me pasas chorreando con ellos…y quedo pegajoso cosa que también es molesta por que comienzas a limpiarme con tu lengua…y cuando se me cae en el pecho…en el cuello… en el estomago. Espera…!ahora que lo pienso creo que lo haces apropósito! ¡idiotaaaaaa!.

**Petición 11**

_"Deseo que las cosas que son "privadas" queden así: privadas."_

¡Qué entiendes por privacidad!, enserio…, hay cosa privadas Alfred, no puedes contar en medio de una junta algo tan privado como es el momento en que tenemos…ya sabes "eso". El "eso" es algo que nos incumbe sólo a nosotros ¿o qué quiere? ¿qué traiga a alguien más para hacer un trío?, sabes que nunca lo haría, pero pareciera que eso quisieras, no necesitas aumentar tu ego y tu sentido de la "sexualidad" a través de ese medio, para mí eres genial tal y como estás.

**Petición 12**

_"Deseo que hables un poco más bajo."_

Mi amor…, primero que nada ignora la primera palabra (mi amor), me salio en un momento de estupidez transitoria. Segundo, no es que yo esté criticando tu voz o forma de hablar, y tampoco digo y/o afirmo que hasta un gato con las cuerdas vocales atrofiadas a veces es menos molesto que tú. No, nada de eso estoy afirmando, pero aún así quiero pedirte que en algunos momentos, cuando duerma nuestro angelito no llegues saludando tan estrepitosamente, ni cuando me duele la cabeza…, como tú bien dices, a veces las acciones son mejor que las palabras. (Y tampoco eso es una indirecta de que te **calles **un poco.)

**Petición 13**

_"Deseo a que aprendas a decir: me equivoque."_

Nunca te equivocas ¿sabes que es eso? ¡nunca!. Ni siquiera cuando tenemos una discusión y **tú **tienes la culpa sueles disculparte apropiadamente. Eres grandioso…, pero no por eso eres irrefutable. Por eso, piénsalo Alfred, un poco de modestia no le hace mal a nadie, ni siquiera a un estadounidense tan persistente como lo eres tú.

**Petición 14**

_"Deseo que no engullas la comida de forma bestial en un momento especial."_

¿Y me dices a mí poco romántico?, que dirías si es que una bestia come hamburguesas está al lado de tu lecho justamente cuando quieres decirle algo importante ¿un halago quizá? ¿que disfruto la noche anterior? Que no significa que yo lo haya hecho… y tampoco significa que te quiero alagar… sólo pongo una situación ¿bien?. Si es que alguna vez yo llegará a querer intentar eso deberás comer normalmente, más lento y de preferencia que me mires a los ojos.

**Petición 15**

_"Deseo que dejes de hablar tanta idiotez junta."_

Como digo, aquí busco estabilidad para los dos, si quieres decir algo que sea algo inteligente ¿está bien?, algunos de tus planes tienes que aceptar que no son los mejores del mundo, teniendo tanto científico renombrado en tu país y tu gobierno escoge algunas veces las medidas más incoherentes.

**Petición 16**

_"Deseo que me beses sin que yo te lo pida."_

Quiero especificar este punto es un "**que me beses**" no un "**que** **me violes**" ¿comprendes la diferencia?. A veces deseo que me beses al llegar a la casa, pero no, ¡tú estás jugando videojuegos! ¿acaso es más importante?, no siempre te voy a decir cuando quiero recibir cariño de tu parte, como mi pareja, debes saberlo. No quiero una lapa tampoco, odiaría verte así…sólo cuando lo sientas.

**Petición 17**

_"Deseo que no me dejes marcas muy notorias."_

Bien Alfred, sabes que todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro…!todo el mundo!. Tú has hecho posible esa maravillosa acción, ¿pero tiene todo el mundo que enterarse cada vez que bueno,…hem… lo hace-mos…?. Al momento de hacerlo trata de morderme más abajo o reprímete un poco para no hacerlo tan fuerte ya que cuando voy al trabajo las putas banditas en el cuello ya todo el mundo saben para que las uso y ya no ocultan absolutamente nada. Y lo acepto, cuando estás haciéndomelo yo también te dejo marcas, pero en la espalda ¡y esas nadie te las ve!, en cambio las mías sí.

**Petición 18**

_"Deseo que no seas tan celoso."_

Bien aquí no hay un mío y un tuyo. No soy propiedad de nadie, bien…y cu-cuando digo "soy tu-yo" ya sabes a que ámbito me refiero es cuando estás…y a mí se me escapa ya que me siento... además que me ha-ces decirte-lo mientras yo jade-…!y bueno! ¡Sí!, pero ese no es el punto América. No puedes ser tan celoso, sé que me amas…y me alegro demasiado. Sin embargo ¡tienes celos de todo!, tienes celos de Francis…tienes celos de Japón tienes celos de mi jardín ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¡de un jardín tienes celos!: Un conjunto de vegetación de variadas especies por que supuestamente "le presto más cariño y afecto que a ti", y eso no es verdad… ¿me has visto **** con las plantas? ¡Nunca! Además que eso seria enfermo.

**Petición 19**

_"Deseo que me abraces un poco más"_

Un poco más…só-lo un poco. Nada fuera de lo común, y trata de que no sea con tanta fuerza, yo no poseo la energía tuya, ¡no quiero decir que sea delicado! Sólo que no seas bruto ¿bien?. **Y si pudiera **ser por la espalda mientras estoy un tanto atareado sería lindo también siempre y cuando no esté haciendo algo muy importante, también sería lindo cuando estemos en un lugar apartado y que me….!Ahhhh! dios mío ¿qué mierda estoy escribiendo?, por favor se tan amable de ignorar lo anterior desde "Y si pudiera".

**Petición 20**

_"Deseo que me ames más que a nada."_

Yo a ti, sí..a ti yo real-mente te…!bien!, puedes leerlo. ¡I love you!, ¡I love you so much!. ¿Por qué siento esto? No lo sé Alfred…ni quiero saberlo, soy feliz así, soy estúpidamente feliz a tu lado, ¿con eso se te subirá lo fanfarrón no es así?, sinceramente si pasa no me importaría, porque tienes derecho. Aunque tú no me amaras, sé que yo te amaría aun lo mismo…por eso deseo ser para ti lo mismo que tú eres para mí en mi corazón, deseo que me ames más que a nada América, ¿podrías hacerlo…?. Gracias de antemano por escuchar mi egoísta deseo.

Estados Unidos se quedo releyendo lo que Arthur le habría escrito, pegando gruñiditos de molestia en algunas partes y sacando una espontánea sonrisa a lo contradictorio que era su amado al representarles sus sentimientos incluso en un papel. Dejo de mirar las peticiones para buscar con la vista a su amante ¿dónde se metería? De seguro está….,pensó corriendo un poco buscando dentro de la casa. Y en la habitación había algo temblando tapado con una sabana.

"Típico" pensó soltando una ligera risa entrecerrando los ojos. Se acerco silencioso y agarro el bulto abrasándole por detrás.

—Petición número 19 mi amado Arthur…—le dijo sacándole suavemente la manta que lo cubría…

El británico frunció su ceño y desvió un poco su mirada de su pareja avergonzado. Se reacomodo parándose y evitando preguntarle que pensaba sobre la escritura pero el norteamericano termino dando su opinión después de un rato al tenerla nuevamente entre sus manos y releerla como por décima vez.

—¡Iggy…!—se quejaba el norteamericano. —Son demasiados…, aunque los últimos no tengo inconveniente alguno…

El británico se cruzaba de brazos y camina un poco dándose pequeñas vueltas en el mismo lugar. —Tú dijiste que podía poner lo que YO quisiera… así que allí están.

—Haggg…!eres demasiado exigente! —añadió en un berrinche—Yo nunca te exijo nada…

—Me exiges tener sexo contigo al menos una vez por semana—desmintió al muchacho con un argumento totalmente valido.

—Pero eso es diferente…!y lo sabes!.

El inglés suspiro…, discutir con el americano era como discutir con una pared, sólo que la pared **nunca** parecía querer perder o perdía en una discusión, era sumamente obstinada.

Tomo un lápiz desde un bolsillo delantero y luego una libreta de anotaciones de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Y empezó a escribir algo cubriendo un poco con su mano izquierda para que el chico no viera de qué se trataba.

—Hey…Arthur ¿qué es eso? ¿qué escribes? ¡hey, hey! ¡dime! —jugaba con su brazo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza emocionado.

—Ya que encuentras que son muchos… esta vez sólo escribí uno. —dijo doblando el papelito en 4 y metiéndoselo al bolsillo delantero.

Alfred se desentendió ¿si era su único deseo? ¿por qué no se lo mostraba? ¿acaso no era algo que él podía lograr? —¡Inglaterra! ¡vamos! ¡muéstramelo!

—No….

—Vamos…

—No…

—¡Di que sí di que sí di que sí! —insistía el norteamericano mientras le tomaba la mano derecha dulcemente entrelazándola volviendo a su casa.

Y Arthur no se lo dijo, por mucho que el chico insistió nunca se lo dijo. Inglaterra sólo tenía un último deseo, todos los demás no valdrían nada para él si el que guardaba en su corazón no se cumplía.

**Petición 00**

_"Sólo deseo que esta vez sí… estemos los dos juntos por siempre."_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ese es el propósito de mis fic. Las veo en otra historia cortita o en la continuación (que espero poder escribir) de mis demás historias. Adiós y se cuidan! muchas gracias de antemano.

Para las que quieran saber actualizo más o menos en orden, estoy escribiendo la actualización de **R-18**, luego la **You**** like me** (cuya historia no me acostumbro D:) y luego viene **Escribiendo un fanfic** por si a alguien le gusta algunos de estos tres...si me demoro mucho subo fic cortos..., pero no creo ya que pronto se acabaran las pruebas ;_;! estoy tan feliz!. Les adoro a todos/as muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fic.


End file.
